Der Kuss des Judas
by Nephthys al Ma'a
Summary: - FORTSETZUNG - zu Liebe deinen Nächsten - Bibel-SLASH.
1. I

dies ist die FORTSETZUNG von "Liebe deinen Nächsten". ich empfehle auf jeden fall, zuerst "Liebe deinen Nächsten" zu lesen. diese geschichte hier schließt direkt daran an. 

es ist soweit! ich habe tatsächlich weitergeschrieben! 

es werden wahrscheinlich wieder 6 kapitel werden. 

keine lange vorrede. 

  ~  Der Kuss des Judas  ~  

**I.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Judas war nicht sicher, aber ihm schien Jesus, seit jener ersten Nacht, die er sein Lager mit ihm geteilt hatte, verändert. Er wich den Menschenmassen nicht mehr aus, wenn sie in unbewältigbaren Mengen herbeiströmten und ihn mit ihrem Bitten und Drängen erdrückten, er trat ihnen gegenüber, half mit scheinbar ins unermessliche gesteigertem Eifer so vielen Bittstellern er auch begegnete. Er suchte nach ihnen, ließ sich rufen. 

Er heilte Kranke, befreite den Geist Besessener, brachte Stumme zum Sprechen, Lahme zum Gehen, er war unermüdlich. Aber in Judas Herz schlich sich Schwermut, für die er keinen Grund kannte. Umso mehr Jesus sich um alle Menschen kümmerte, ohne sich dabei allzu sehr zu verausgaben, ohne an Kraft zu verlieren – im Gegenteil, er schien immer weiter über sich hinaus zu wachsen – umso bedrückender wurde das unbekannte und unbestimmte Gefühl, das von Judas besitz ergriffen hatte.

Nun schob er es auf Eifersucht, dass er Jesus wohl nicht gerne mit andern teilte, dass er ihn lieber ganz für sich hätte. Doch damit konnte er sich nicht überzeugen. Er wusste, dass Jesus ihn allein liebte. Auch wenn er alles was lebte liebte, keinen liebte sein Herr so sehr wie ihn, Judas. 

Aber was war es dann?

Darüber hinaus hatte Judas entdeckt, dass Jesus in Eile war. Judas vermutete, dass es nun bald so weit sein würde, dass etwas geschehen würde, dass Jesus nun endlich seinen Siegeszug antreten würde, dass ihm das gesamte Volk Israel nun endlich folgen würde, dass er es einigen würde, dass er allem ein Ende und so einen neuen, so lange herbei gesehnten Anfang geben würde, dass er das Volk des Herrn befreien würde von der römischen Knechtschaft. Doch warum diese Unrast, dieser gehetzte Ausdruck, den keiner der Jünger außer ihm wahrnahm? Bildete er sich das nur ein?

***

"Judas!" Jesus rief ihn aus der Ferne, die Menschenmenge, die sich um ihn geschart hatte war dabei sich aufzulösen und verstreute sich. Judas lies seine dunklen Gedanken sein und erwartete lächelnd, seinen Herrn, der befreit in wehenden weißen Roben auf ihn zulief. 

Die trockene Luft wehte ihm den Duft von frischem Fladenbrotes entgegen. Jesus ergriff beide Hände Judas, es schien, sein Herr konnte gar nicht mehr ohne diese ständigen Berührungen sein, so keusch sie auch waren, sobald er sich in der Nähe seines geliebten Jüngers befand, ergriff er diesen mit warmen, liebenden Händen. 

So sehr Judas sich auch sorgte, wenn er Jesus von weitem beobachtete, so schnell verschwand all seine Besorgnis, wenn Jesus ihn mit seiner stillen Liebe umhüllte. Judas ließ los. Ließ sich fallen. Alles war gut. Hier in Jesu Armen. Die ganzen Welt. 

***

Den anderen Jüngern blieb diese neue Nähe und Zuneigung ihres Herrn zu Judas nicht im Verborgenen, doch keiner äußerte sich dazu. Auch wenn keiner besonders erfreut drüber schien. Sie nahmen es als gegeben. So kam es, dass Jesus sich nicht scheute, seinen rotgelockten Geliebten im Angesicht des Himmels, sei es im strahlenden Sonnenschein oder im Zwielicht der Dämmerung, die roten Lippen zu küssen. 

***

Doch Judas konnte nicht umhin, immer und immer wieder darüber nachzudenken, was Jesus so ruh- und rastlos erscheinen ließ, sobald er nicht in seiner Nähe war. 

Eines Abends erwartete Judas seinen Herrn in dessen Gemach. Jesus war noch spät in ein benachbartes Dorf gerufen worden. Anstatt auf den nächsten morgen zu warten und im Licht des Tages den zwei Stunden Marsch anzutreten, brach er sofort mit dem um seine Hilfe Bittenden auf. Er hatte zwei Maultiere dabei gehabt, eines für sich und eines für den Messias. 

Jesus kam und kam nicht zurück. 

Judas saß auf dem Lager Jesu und kämpfte, was inzwischen zu seiner Hauptbeschäftigung geworden war, mit den finstersten Gedanken. Er hasste es. Er sollte glücklich sein. Vor einigen Wochen noch hätte ihn allein der Gedanke, dass Jesus ihn _liebte_ um den Verstand gebracht vor Freude. Was also war los?

Sterne schienen schon Stunden vom schwarzen Himmel, als Judas endlich Schritte und gedämpfte Stimmen von draußen hörte. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern wartete, bis Jesus nach drinnen kommen würde. Einer der Jünger musste draußen Wache gehalten und auf seinen Herrn gewartet haben. War es Johannes oder Jakobus? Judas konnte die Stimmen der Brüder nie unterscheiden. 

Und schließlich stand er vor ihm. Nicht im geringsten überrascht, dass Judas hier war. In dem schwachen Licht eines Feuers, das von draußen hereinflackerte, konnte Judas den Ausdruck auf Jesu Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sofort stürzte Jesus auf ihn zu und umfing ihn mit seinen warmen Armen. Obwohl die Nacht kalt war, Jesu Arme und Hände waren immer warm. Schnell verfingen sich Jesu Finger in Judas feurigen Locken und ein hungriger Kuss, lies alle Fragen, alle Finsternis aus Judas Gedanken verschwinden.

Wortlos zog Jesus seinen Jünger auf sein Lager. Er zog ihn aus und übersäte die helle Haut Judas mit  sanften, neckenden Küssen und gierigen Bissen. Judas Körper, der kalt und klamm geworden war vom langen, stillen Sitzen, fing gierig die Funken der heißen Lippen Jesu auf und entzündete sich unter den warmen Berührungen seines Herrn in einem überirdischen Feuer. 

Und endlich, _endlich_ fühlte sich Judas wieder von der brennenden Freude, der seine Seele als Docht diente, erfüllt. Und er hatte keine Angst, er könnte von ihr konsumiert werden, in ihr vergehen, bis nichts mehr von ihm da sein würde außer kalter Asche. Denn er brannte in einem Feuer, das Jesus war. 

***

Der nächste Morgen war kühl doch Judas fühlte nur die Wärme des eng an ihn geschmiegten Körpers ihn einhüllen und die Glut der vergangenen Nacht in ihm glimmen, so warm und real, dass er wusste, dass sie niemals abkühlen würde. Er würde dieses Gefühl niemals gehen lassen, koste es was es wolle und noch weniger als er das Gefühl je aufgeben würde, würde er den Menschen verlieren, dem er es verdankte. 

Alle Wärme, alles Gute, dass er in sich hatte, kam von Jesus. 

Jesus, sein Herrn.

Jesus, der Sohn Gottes.

Jesus, der Wunderheiler.

Jesus, der Messias

Jesus, der Mensch

Jesus, der Mann.

Jesus, _der ihn liebte._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. II

**@ C.:** hallo! wer auch immer du bist! (verzeih mir, falls ich dich kennen sollte aber im moment trample ich die leitung tot... ^_^ ) ja ich schreib ja schon weiter! *schwitz* 

  ~  Der Kuss des Judas  ~

**II.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatsächlich hatte Jesus es geschafft, Judas zu beruhigen. Seine Sorgen waren verflogen und die bekümmerten Falten, die sich auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte, wandelten sich um in ein strahlendes Lächeln, das er nicht nur Jesus sondern der ganzen Welt schenkte. 

Erneut kam Bewegung in die Gruppe, eine Aufbruchstimmung eine positive Unruhe, die jeder wahrnahm, zu der sie alle beitrugen, doch keiner wusste, wo sie herkam und wohin sie sie führen würde. 

Sie waren keine kleine Gruppe Unbekannter mehr. Wohin sie gingen, ihr Ruf eilte ihnen voraus und auch die Obrigkeiten begannen, sich für sie zu interessieren. Im Stillen, beobachtend, besorgt und bereit, die notwenigen Schritte in die Wege zu leite, sollte die gefürchtete Bedrohung eine reale werden. 

***

Es wurde Sommer und die Tage hell und lange. Die Hitze trocken und unerträglich. Judas saß mit einem vergnügten Jesus im Schatten eines Olivenbaumes. Um sich etwas auszuruhen, waren sie den großen Städten für ein paar Tage ausgewichen. Sie befanden sich gerade zwischen zwei kleinen Dörfern, aus denen selten jemand kam, um Jesus um Hilfe zu bitten, bald würden sie weiterreisen. In eine noch größere Stadt, als alle, die sie bisher gesehen hatten. 

"Wohin wirst du uns als nächstes führen?" fragte Judas seinen Herrn. 

"Wohin möchtest du?" fragte Jesus grinsend zurück.

"Jerusalem! Zeigen wir es ihnen endlich! Der ganzen Welt! Herr, alle sollen sehen und wissen wer du bist!"

Jesus lächelte: "Dein Vertrauen und dein Mut sind groß. Ich habe auch wirklich vor nach Jerusalem zu gehen und es wird der Anfang und das Ende unserer Reise sein."

"Dann ist es also so weit?" Judas war aufgeregt. Würde dies der so sehr erwartete und herbeigesehnte Beginn ihres Siegeszugs sein? Denn dass sie siegen würden, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Die Frage die ihn quälte war immer nur: Wann endlich, wann? Wann würden sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben und wann würde Jesus endlich ein Leben für sich allein haben? Für sich und Judas.

Hin und wieder wagte Judas es, davon zu träumen, dass er mit Jesus eines Tages ein ruhiges und unbeobachtetes Leben führen können würden.

Jesus, der ihn die ganze Zeit mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen angesehen hatte, ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen und meint schließlich: "Ja. Bald."

Judas erahnte sofort, dass diese Antwort mehr war, als sie zu sein schien, dass sie nicht alles war, was Jesus zu sagen hatte und es doch nicht mehr zu sagen gab und dass sie nicht nur auf seine Frage bezogen war.  Hier war mehr, wichtigeres. Aber Jesus schweig.  Er fühlte ganz langsam, wie wieder diese Unsicherheit und Unruhe besitz von ihm ergreifen wollte. Doch bevor es so weit war, wandte sich Jesus wieder seinem rotgelockten Geliebten zu, ergriff sanft sein Gesicht , küsste seine Stirn, seine Augenlieder und dann seinen Mund. 

Als sich irgendwann ihre Lippen wieder trennten, waren Judas Ängste verflogen. 

***

Am nächsten Morgen würden sie aufbrechen, allerdings noch nicht nach Jerusalem. Die anderen Jünger wussten noch nichts von dem Plan Jesu, gegen die große Stadt zu ziehen, obwohl sie es mindestens so sehr herbeisehnten wie Judas. Judas erfuhr alles früher, auch Jesu Zweifel – von denen er lange nicht sicher gewusst, aber immer vermutet hatte, dass auch Jesus sie hatte – bekam er zu hören. Konnte ihn manchmal beruhigen, ihm raten oder einfach nur zuhören. 

***

Als ob sie es spüren würden, dass sie sich dem Ziel ihres Wirkens näherten, wurden die Jünger  immer enthusiastischer und schließlich war es so weit, dass Jesus ihnen von seinem Beschluss erzählen wollte, in die große Stadt Jerusalem aufzubrechen und am Abend vor dem Aufbruch nachdem sie alle gemeinsam gegessen hatten, bat Jesus sie zu bleiben und zu hören, was er ihnen mitzuteilen hatte:

"Meine Brüder hört mich an. Wir werden also hingehen nach Jerusalem und ich werde nicht lange dort sein. Und es soll sein, dass mich die Hohepriester und Schriftgelehrten hinrichten werden und ich werde sterben."

Ein bestürztes Raunen ging durch die Runde Judas war entsetzt. Hatte Jesus tatsächlich gesagt er würde _sterben_?! Petrus sprang auf und rief: "Niemals Herr, soll dir das widerfahren!"

Doch Jesus antwortete: "Still Petrus, was du sagst flüstert dir deine menschliche Sterblichkeit ein, die am Leben hängt, aber dies ist mein Weg."

Judas erbleichte.

_Jesus würde /sterben/!?_

Wie konnte er das einfach so sagen. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte nie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren, dass auch nur die Möglichkeit besteht, dass das geschehen könnte. Schnell wurde Jesus in eine hitzige Diskussion, die bald zu einem kräftigen Streit ausarten würde verwickelt. 

Sie konnten es nicht verstehen, dass Jesus das zu lassen würde. Sie wollten es nicht verstehen. Das war nicht der glorreiche Sieg den sie sich erhofft hatten. Es würde das Ende sein und nichts würde sich ändern. Doch Jesus blieb bei seinen Worten. 

Judas schwieg und stand bald auf und floh in die Dunkelheit. Jesus hatte ihm _nichts_ gesagt. Wie alle anderen musste er es erfahren, als ob er nichts weiter als einer seiner Jünger wäre, ihm nicht mehr bedeuten würde. Über alles hatte Jesus mit ihm gesprochen und _das_ musste er so erfahren. War es denn wirklich wahr? Jesus würde nicht lügen. oder? nein niemals. 

Judas war viel zu geschockt um wütend zu sein oder zu weinen. Er saß im Gras und starrte ungläubig vor sich hin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*düsterdüsterdüster*  ... *sadismus auspackt* freut euch auf das nächste kapitel! *bösegrinst* und schreibt mir ein paar zeilen. 


	3. III

**@Durloth: **Ich grüße! schön, wieder von dir zu hören. Mein Dank für dein Lob und eine Entschuldigung, dass ich wirklich sehr lange für dieses Update gebraucht habe... *schäm*

**@Fire Druidess: **Danke, danke! Das freut das Herz des Schreiberlings *g*... viel Vergnügen mit diesem Kapitel! (ach und dich muss ich zu Fictionpress.com locken... meine slash/femslash-Fantasystory (du erinnerst dich an "Riáki – Das Quellenfeld" ?) wird wieder upgedatet (regelmäßig!) ja staune *g*... würde mich freuen, auch dort von dir zu hören. *wirftwiedermaleinenköderaus*)

**@miyuki: **Ich geb' mir Mühe *ächz* 

**@C.:** *g* dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl....

** ~  Der Kuss des Judas  ~**

III. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lange drangen die erregten Stimmen schwach gedämpft zu ihm nach draußen, dazwischen immer wieder Jesu ruhige Worte. Judas hörte es, doch er verstand nichts, vielleicht hätte er es verstanden, wenn er zugehört hätte, doch er starrte nur auf das schwarze Gras, das langsam vom Tau feucht wurde. 

War im Osten schon etwas von der Dämmerung zu sehen? Judas wusste es nicht. Sein Geist war leer und doch erfüllt von einer schrecklichen Erkenntnis. Es war wahr, es gab keinen Zweifel, er hatte es gesagt und gemeint:

Jesus würde sterben.

Jesus würde dieser Welt für immer verlassen. 

Was für eine Welt würde dies sein? Eine Welt, in der Jesu Füße nicht mehr die warme Erde berühren würden? Eine Welt, ohne Jesu Arme in der Sonne. Ohne seine Wärme. Es gab sie nicht, so eine Welt. Sie müsste sofort erfrieren, sie wäre leer, Judas würde sich in ihr nicht wiederfinden. Es bleibt nichts, ohne Jesus.

Jesus war Judas Welt.

_Für immer verlassen. _

Seine warmen Hände, sein sanftes Lachen, das Licht in seinen Augen. So zart und leicht, vergänglich, zerbrechlich. 

Herr.

Jesus. 

Sohn Gottes. 

Geliebter. 

der Gesalbte. 

Christus.

der Messias.

die Hoffnung.

tot. 

Jesus.

_nicht mehr bei mir._

Jesus.

...

.

***

Judas saß im Gras. Ihm war kalt, kalt wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, doch er fühlte die Kälte nicht. Seinen Kopf hatte er in den auf die angezogenen Knien gestützten Armen vergraben. 

Nichts mehr. 

nicht hören. sehen. fühlen. nichts. 

Jesus würde sterben. 

Judas hörte merkte es kaum, etwas oder jemand wollte ihn erreichen, störte ihn, doch er ließ nichts zu sich vordringen.

Er sah nichts, wusste aber nicht, dass er nichts mehr sah. Er hörte nichts, wusste nicht, dass er hören sollte. 

Doch er spürte, wie er aufgehoben wurde, weggetragen und wieder hingelegt. Seine Wangen wurden gestreichelt... warm..., warme Hände....

...........

Durch sein Haar wurde gefahren mit sanften Fingern, bekannten Fingern. Seine kalte Hand wurde in eine andere genommen, eine warme, so warm.............. 

Ihm war kalt, der Tod ist kalt. Aber er lebte, er wusste, dass er lebte und spürte die warme Hand auf seiner Schulter und warme Lippen auf seiner Stirn............ 

............ 

Er schlug die Augen auf

und erblickte Jesus neben ihm. 

sicher. 

Ruhe. alles war gut, wenn Jesus lebte. 

Doch da war noch etwas, etwas das nicht gut war, etwas kaltes, etwas, dass ihm den Atem aus der Seele presste... 

Doch bevor es ihm einfiel, schlief Judas erschöpft ein.

***

Als er erwachte, schien die Sonne. Er lag auf Jesu Lager. Er erinnerte sich nicht, wie er hierher gekommen war.  Sein Kopf schmerzte, ihm war heiß. Ein kühler Hauch wehte von draußen herein. 

Judas war müde. 

***

Er sah Jesus. Draußen war es schon dunkel. Er musste wieder geschlafen haben. 

"Du bist krank, mein Judas." Sanft geflüsterte Worte aus einem geliebten Mund. 

Judas glaubte das gern. Alle seine Glieder schmerzten und ihm war heiß und kalt vom Fieber. Doch nur seine Gedanken quälten ihn, die Frage und die Furcht vor der endgültigen Antwort.

"Herr ist es wahr oder habe ich es geträumt? Hast du wirklich gesagt, du würdest sterben?"

"Ja, Judas, es ist wahr. Aber du sollst jetzt gesund werden, ich brauch dich noch. Ich liebe dich Judas. Sorge dich nicht um mich, du musst leben Judas."

"Aber ich verstehe nicht?"

"Shh. Ruhig. Ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn du wieder gesund bist. Iss und schlaf und alles wird gut werden."

Jesus richtete Judas auf, er merkte, dass sein Geliebter viel Gewicht verloren hatte, doch er schwieg und verbarg seine Sorgen. Er half Judas zu essen und sich wieder hinzulegen. 

Er brachte ihm zu trinken und wünschte ihm schließlich eine gute Nacht, wollte ihn alleine lassen, doch Judas bat ihn still, zu bleiben.

Jesus nickte, legte sich zu ihm und überwachte Judas Schlaf, bis auch er einschlief. 

***

"Warum hast du es mir nicht früher gesagt? Warum musste ich es so erfahren?" Sobald Judas genesen war, plagten ihn diese Fragen, so sehr, dass er sie auch stellte und den Vorwurf, der in seiner Stimme lag, konnte er nicht verbergen.

"Ich wollte nicht dass du es hörst, solange du es nicht hören musstest. Ich wüsste, du würdest darunter leiden..." 

"Und du? Leidest du etwa nicht? Du musst dein Leid nicht mehr alleine mit dir herumtragen. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen. Du bist nicht mehr allein. Ich liebe dich doch!" Judas schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, er verstand nicht, dass Jesus nicht verstand. 

"Wann hätte ich es dir sagen sollen, ich weiß es schon immer, seit alles begann."

Judas blickte in die Ferne, dann auf Jesus. "Und was jetzt? Was hast du mir noch alles verschwiegen? Wie geht es weiter?"

"Es kommt mehr Judas, schlimmeres, aber..." Jesus wurde unterbrochen, Judas ignorierte seinen todtraurigen Blick, nicht jetzt, jetzt wollte er _wissen_, alles.

"Schlimmeres? Was kann schlimmer sein als dein Tod?"

Jesus schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Judas, auch ich weiß noch nicht, wie und wann geschehen wird, was geschehen muss. Aber das ist nur der Anfang und mein Tod ist sicher, doch diese Tatsache wird durch finstere Ereignisse verdunkelt werden. Doch es gibt Hoffnung, Judas. Ich werde auferstehen."

"Was??!"

Jesus nickte kaum merkbar und schwieg.

"Wie??!"

Jesus legte einen Finger vor seinen Mund, Judas würde darüber schweigen. 

"Noch ist Zeit. Warte ab. Aber mach dir bewusst, das es nicht leicht werden wird. Wappne dich. Du hast all meine Liebe. Mehr kann ich dir nicht geben." ... _und dennoch wird sie nicht genug sein..._ Jesus verschwieg seine Ahnung.

Judas nickte und Jesus besiegelte das Gesagte mit einem Kuss. Aus Judas geschlossenen Augen kamen Tränen der Verzweiflung. DIES sollte er verlieren. Ein paar Tränen fielen auf Jesu Wangen. Er wusste und verstand und alles was er tun konnte, war Judas zu halten, fest in seinen Armen, warm und sicher. 

noch.

Judas weinte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
